Freya's Talisman
Freya's Talisman was a metal necklace attached with a blue jeweled pendant belonging to the witch, Freya Mikaelson. It seems to have some sentimental value, as she took it back from the Kindred after they stole it from her. It is said by Freya herself that her talisman focuses her magic and makes her stronger. This pendant is a creation of the powerful witch Dahlia. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Sanctuary, she was seen using her pendant in order to heal her sister Rebekah after she was beaten by one of the members of The Kindred. In The Devil is Damned, Freya used her pendant in order to use a runic locator spell to find the out where her niece Hope was hiding. This is also a testament of her great power as she managed to break the cloaking spell that hid Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could not even be done by the power of 100 witches. In I Love You, Goodbye, it was revealed that Freya let her brother Finn, possessing Vincent Griffith, wear her pendant as she knew him facing Elijah would be dangerous that should their battle prove fatal, the pendant would protect him. After their confrontation, Freya, made her way to the morgue where Vincent's corpse was. Sprinkling salt on his body while chanting a healing spell, she was able to transfer Finn's spirit from the pendant, back into the body. In Exquisite Corpse, Freya used her talisman to destroy and turn Esther, who was in Lenore's body, into dozens of starling birds that died shortly there after. In They All Asked For You, Freya was able to expel Finn's spirit from Vincent Griffith's body with a spell while channeling him into her Talisman housing his spirit once again. Season Three In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Freya uses her talisman to speak to Finn's spirit directly, who was in his original, yet astral, body. In Savior, Freya attempted to channel Finn's power in order to temporary cure Rebekah's curse. Later on, it was stolen by Tristan, who threatened to have Finn's spirit repossess Vincent's body if the latter did not cooperate with the Strix. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Elijah recovers the talisman from one of Tristan's vampires. In Heart Shaped Box, when Freya had been buried alive by Aurora, she called upon the spirit of Finn, who was still trapped inside the talisman, to help her show Klaus and Elijah where she was buried. Season Four In Queen Death, Freya places Elijah's spirit into the talisman to save him from permanent death due to the Hollow's enchanted thorns. During the process of casting the spell, it was shattered. In Phantomesque, with the combined efforts of Freya, Hayley, and Hope, the group is able to locate Elijah and heal his mind within the shattered crystal. Upon freeing him from his memories, Freya restores the pendant to it's former structure. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, the talisman begins to crack and Freya explains that, despite her spell, the integrity of the necklace has been compromised. She tells Klaus and Hayley that, if they dont resurrect Elijah that night,they might lose him forever. Later, when Hayley killed The Hollow, Freya channeled her death, healed and resurrected Elijah in his original body. In Voodoo Child, Freya planned on using the talisman to draw in Hope's spirit to protect her from the Hollow. However, before Freya could perform such a spell, the Hollow appeared and destroyed her talisman. Appearances Season Two *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' (Archive Footage) *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' Season Four *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' Trivia *The talisman can be used to break powerful cloaking spells, as seen when she broke the spell that hid Hope, a feat that was said could only be achieved by at least 100 witches. *It is unclear when exactly Freya first received her talisman, but it has been confirmed that she had it during her time living in Dahlia's care. *Witches trapped within her pendant can refuse to allow her to channel their power. This was seen by Finn's refusal to channel him at first. *The talisman was stolen by the Strix. With the talisman in Tristan de Martel's possession, he used it to threaten Vincent to activate the Serratura. After Tristan's fate, the talisman was in Elijah's hands and given back to Freya. *It was revealed by Freya, in No More Heartbreaks that Dahlia created the talisman and only the souls of family can reside in it. Gallery TalisFreya1.png Blue Freya1.png TalisFreya5.png TalisFreya6.png FreyaTalis7.png TO309 3037.jpg Necklacefreya.png TO409-065-Freya's Talisman.png TO409-089-Klaus.png TO409-119-Freya's Talisman.png TO409-132-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-027-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-108-Freya's Talisman.png TO410-122-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-013~Hayley-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-016-Sigil-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-038-Freya's Talisman.png TO411-135-Freya's Talisman.png See More Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Talismans Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft Category:Mikaelson Family